Mafia XIII
by dei-sayz-die
Summary: AU WARNING Follow the story of 'The Organization' as they strive to achieve many goals, all while battling their enemy 'Family': The ShinRas. Drama! Suspense! Action! Romance! Comedy! This story has it all! NOTE: Some guessing involved! No flaming, please
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to the Family

"Your name… Lumaria, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you're sure… About this…?"

"Of course, sir."

"There is no turning back after this…"

"I am fully aware of that, sir."

"Well, then… Lumaria… What a nice name. Rather fitting of your… Appearance. That name, from today on, is no longer yours. It is in the past now. You can't look back."

"Yes, sir."

"Your name.. Lumaria. You can tell others about it if and when you wish. Keep it quiet, though. Your old name could destroy you in these times. Even kill you. But, your new name… Well, your current name L-U-M-A-R-I-A. We need to… Jumble it up a bit.. M-A… R.. L-U… And we throw the family symbol in.. An 'X'… And finish it off with the two remaining letters. I-A. You name.. Is now… Marluxia. Say it for me, boy."

"Marluxia."

"Three more times. Adjust yourself to it. Memorize it. /Dedicate/ yourself to it!"

"Marluxia… Marluxia! Marluxia!!"

"Good boy.. Very good… That is your name from this moment forward. Isn't it, Marluxia?"

"That it is, sir."

"You are one of us now. I've seen your work. I've witnessed your abilities. I've seen your finesse… And the deeds you have done for the family. I think you've proved your worth."

"Thank you, sir."

"Welcome to the family, Marluxia."

He brought the cigarette from his lips, letting out an exhalation of smoke. The smoke did not smell of the usual deadly tobacco, but rather of normal smoke. Like that from a bonfire. Flicking the cigarette nimbly between his index and middle finger, light ash scattered from the burning end.

Adjusting the dark gray fedora on his head, grass-green eyes slid from the shoreline to the blonde beside him, who was sitting down on the dock rather idly. Kricking his neck boredly, he spoke. His tone was considerably laid-back, fitting for his features. It had the hints of the casual, slightly-slurred tones used in big cities up north. Slightly spoken through his nose. But articulated perfectly, nonetheless.

"What do you think of the new guy, IX?" His chartreuse eyes blinked slowly, still staring at the blonde. Both were clad in business-type suits, though the first man had stripped his coat, and had it in his right hand, which was resting on his hip, as the left hand was busy holding the cigarette. Both men had at least partially un-tucked shirts, though, again, the first man has the more casual air. He had fully un-tucked his shirt, and a few of the topmost and bottommost buttons had been left open.

The blonde beside him shrugged, "Dunno, Ax. The whole pink hair thing is weird, but he's got style." His voice was more deliberate, with a slightly higher pitch. It was still fitting, nonetheless. Not squeaky or too feminine. It was joking, playful. Very well set for the mischievous air the man gave off. Sea green eyes, dirty blonde hair in a mullet/Mohawk, and the childish smirk on his lips. Perfect.

"/Style/…? Heh. Nice term for it.." The first man laughed, bringing the cigarette to his lips again. Exhaling the smoke through his nostrils this time, he grumbled, "He just seems like some candy-ass to me…" He shrugged, flicking ash off the end of the cigarette again.

The blond snorted, looking ahead that the water before him. The smell of salt filled the air around these docks. He truly loved it here, more than anything… Even if it did smell like rotting fish at noon. Turning those pale blue-green eyes to the man beside him once more, he sneered, "Like you should--"

"That was a one-time incident, damn it! I don't want to have to relive that incident /ever/ again!" He slowly removed the fedora allowing his hair to straighten into its usual spikes. Crimson red at the tips, fading to a blood scarlet at the roots. He yawned, and drew the cigarette from his mouth, dropping it onto the dock's surface, and stepping on it lazily, grinding the glowing embers out with his spit-shined shoe, "And you can't say a God damned thing about it, 'cause I can say the same fucking thing about you."

The blonde smirked, looking up at the redhead standing beside him. He looked back ahead once more, chuckling, "Got to love those Christmas parties…" Slowly pulling his form from the sitting position on the dock's edge to a stand beside his comeradde, he found himself looking down on him ever-so-slightly, "You think it's dead yet?" He asked, indicating the spot of water beside the dock's edge, where a stray bubble would come up every moment or so.

"Dunno… We strapped cinder blocks to him.. That should work, right?" He put his other hand on his hip as well, and leaned forward to get a better view of the water just beyond the dock. The blonde blinked, and did the same, "It's been ten minutes. I would think he'd be dead." He removed the hand clutching the jacket from his hip, and slung it over his shoulder.

The pyromaniac smirked, glancing at his partner, who was busy staring into the water. The partner shrugged, "I dunno.. I can go 20, but that's just me…"

Sneering evilly, the redhead chuckled, "Why don't you find out?" With that, he shoved a hand into his partner's back, pushing him into the water ahead. Laughing, he spun sharply and walked back towards the parking lot at the head of the dock. Spluttering, his partner re-surfaced, splashing madly. Shaking water from his hair, he shouted, "Bastard! I just finished paying off this suit!"

"I thought you /liked/ the water, Demyx." The redhead snorted, reaching his car and fishing for the keys in the pocket. The blonde named 'Demyx' breast-stroked to shore, and clamored up on the shore, shaking his head like a dog.

"I /do/! But I /just/ paid off this suit to Luxord! You know how much it cost! And then you're going to make me pay for water damage to your car!" He whined, trudging to the passenger side, "This is /not/ fair, Axel!"

"Cry me a river, Dem." 'Axel' said, opening his own door and leaning against the side, crossing his arms on the roof. He smirked, eyes twinkling, "Where to now, then?" He asked the sopping blonde.

He shrugged, "Home, I guess. But we probably have to see Dei first. And give her the papers to give Superior…" The redhead nodded, and made to sit in the car. But froze halfway in, staring at the rearview mirror. A white Rolls Royce had pulled up in the lot, about 100 yards back. Two figures in navy suits had exited the car.

"Get in. Now." Axel ordered, throwing himself fully in the car and scrambling to get the key in the ignition.

"Why!?"

"Just get in, Demyx! Now!" Axel hissed, trying to get the key into the ignition. Demyx glanced back, and paled. Jumping in the car, he slammed the door shut, and sunk down so that he was shielded from the window. Demyx looked at him, mildly terrified.

"I don't want to get into a fight!" He hissed as Axel revved the car up and slammed his own door shut.

"You never want to get into a fight, Dem." Axel quipped, pulling the car into reverse as bullets bounced off the bumper. Switching gears to drive, he tore out of the lot, hearing the back window shatter as three bullets hit it.

The car disappeared into the distance, roaring towards the city on the horizon. The man who had been shooting narrowed his eyes, and made to follow, "Son of a bitch.." He growled, heading forward.

"Tseng. Stop." A voice said from within the car.

The man flinched, and came to a halt, "Yes.. Sir.."


	2. Chapter 2 Assassin

**Okay! Now it's my turn for Author's Stuff. Let me go ahead and say to my readers that Jace, Kyra, and Becca are not lame-o made-ups. We (meaning me and my friends, when roleplaying this story) found that there needed to be a few side characters in order for some plot aspects to come through. These three characters are not my own, but are necessary to the plot. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do not flame for this. It was entirely necessary, as is the Receptionist, Dei. Who is in fact my creation.**

Furthermore, this chapter is probably goign to be my least favorite. It's jumpy and twitcy in nature. But I imagine this chapter to be a transistion chapter. I had to fit Jace, Becca, and Kyra in, along with Roxas (yes, he already has his name, he came up with it on his own in this one...) and the 'mysterious' Relena. If you can't figure out who Relena is, I may have to hurt you... Okay. I promise that the next chapter will either be all about the Relena fight, so that she can be in the family. You will also meet the much-mentioned receptionist in the next chapter, along with some more 'family' members!

* * *

He sighed, and leaned his back against the dirty, chipped brick wall. It was all he could do to stay alive these days. All he could do was rally his little 'gang' to do what he said. Hayner. Pence. Olette. And there was Becca, too. But Becca was a different matter.

He rolled his shoulders, trying to catch his breath. That had been one hell of a run, too. He had only barely gotten away with the goods. God knows he was the only one who would actually do it. Well, okay… Hayner might risk his neck every now and then, but everyone knew that Roxas was the reason that their group was still alive.

He hugged the bag closer to his chest, panting heavily still. Mainly from adrenaline by now. A bag of groceries. Stolen, as always. It would last them for a whole week! A whole week. And then he'd be on the run again. He got /shot/ one time! In the leg! He still had the scars. But Pence had friends who knew some medicine, so that had turned out okay.

He turned, and trotted down the alleyway, looking for those who he called 'friends'. Maybe they could do something out of the ordinary tonight. Like sneak into that building down the block and mess stuff up. Anything to break this monotony that had settled into his life.

So, what the heck? Why not? It sounded good enough to… What was that!? That sound… Someone was screaming. It was… He dropped the groceries, and spun, sprinting as fast as he could. They had better not touch her. She didn't know her way around yet! If they hurt her, they would regret it!

* * *

The black automobile pulled up into the underground parking lot of a huge skyscraper. Axel leaned back, exhaling heavily, chest heaving, "That was too damn close. I'm serious." He ran a hand across his forehead, pushing the beads of sweat off of it.

Demyx popped up. He had clamored down into the floor, completely out of the seat, "We safe now?"

"Yeah. They won't dare step on our set turf…" Axel said, opening his eyes, which he had shut in an attempt to calm down. Leaning forward, he opened his door, "C'mon, let's go." He slowly stepped from the car, standing full height to find himself face-to-face with a rather dirty-looking man.

"How'd it go? Did ya feed them fishies?" The man asked, bringing a cigarette to his lips. No ordinary cigarette, either. Packed full of a little something called 'pot'. He took a long drag from it.

"J-Jace…" Demyx stuttered, slowly pulling himself from the car and examining the damage to it.

The man named 'Jace' smirked, "I take it you ran into ShinRa, from the looks of your precious car, Microwave."

"Yeah. We did… But we got the job done, either way. How are things 'round here?" Axel asked, jamming the fedora back on his head, pushing it over the spikes. He sighed, and glanced at the back of his beloved car. He had just gotten this one fixed…

"What 'cha mean?" The man named Jace asked. Jace was what they called an 'associate'. He wasn't exactly part of the group, but he worked for them. He did whatever they asked, and enjoyed it. He was their hitman when it came to jobs they wouldn't bother to do. He dealt drugs. He did whatever you asked. All you had to do was pay him.

Axel shrugged, leaning back against the car, "Any infiltrations? Hostile takeovers? Hits? Or did Xigbar find out 'bout his desk yet?" He snorted at the thought. Xigbar would /not/ be happy when he found out.

Jace dropped his cigarette, and stomped it out with his shoe, "Well, I heard one /hell/ of an argument upstairs, and that-oh-so-great-Cap'n been throwing things, so I take it that he's found out. If I were you, I'd stay the hell away from him." He ran a hand through his straggly hair, and the smell of drugs wafted from him.

Axel scrunched his nose in distaste, "Yeah, well. It wasn't directly me, so the Captain can't lay a hand on me. 'Sides, he probably got it fixed by now." Axel snorted, and drew one of his own cigarettes, "You know, Jace… Those cigs you use… They ain't good for you, you know? I mean, mine are one thing; yours are fucking bombs compared to mine… You /asking/ for an early death?"

Jace shrugged, breathing in the dying smoke from the crushed cigarette, "I don't give a damn 'bout living healthy. I'm just following along, not giving a care either way."

Axel snorted, "Cute idea. Well, is Xig still up in the office, then?"

"Yep. And he's looking for you two."

"Damn it. Right. We'll just drop by after we get something to eat, then… Tell Dei that we dropped by."

"Will do, if I feel like it." Jace said, pulling out another cigarette and retreating back into the shadows. Ooh. This one had speed in it, too! Axel coughed, not liking the smell much, and re-opened his car door, slowly lowering himself into it. It was time to eat, and the delivery could wait ten minutes, couldn't it?

* * *

Elsewhere, far up on the tenth floor of the building, a girl stood, looking sadly out of the window. It was always a strange life in the Organization. Even if she was just a maid. They looked after her. She knew their secrets. Their plans. Whatever she knew, it was supposed to be kept quiet. So she kept it so. If she let anything slip, they may have to kill her. She owed them loyalty.

And they protected her. Fed her. Cared for her. All she had to do was follow their orders. Easy enough, right? Well, not so much anymore. After what had happened the day before yesterday… To the Receptionist… She didn't even want to think of it. That incident was so terrible to think of!

An /arm/… Of all things to happen, they /shot/ her /arm/ off! She would never forget that. Never would she let go the image of Number Six, trudging in the door, covered in blood. And what he said.

A chill ran up her spine. Snap out of it! You're only the maid/upper floor guard! You can't let stuff shake you up so easily, Kyra! She turned, and reached out for the broom again. She should get this lounge cleaned, and then take a break. Not vice-versa. She had been slacking enough lately, hadn't she? She began to sweep the floor, humming loudly to quiet her thoughts.

Aqua eyes watched. Silent. She had been waiting hours, and this girl wouldn't leave the room! Fine… She was being paid, and she could wait a little longer. Besides, she was supposed to kill everyone here in the end, either way. Why wait? Well… Relena did enjoy playing with her prey.

This would do. Waiting. Watching. Striking to scare her, and then playing with her mind. A perfect plan. She reached for her gun. The door was shut, and now would be a time to start the mind games.

Kyra heard it. BAM! Out of nowhere. And her arm was scratched rather badly. She squealed and clutched it, letting the broom fall to the ground. She was bleeding… What!? That… Was most definitely blood. She began to hyperventilate. Someone was in the building. And she had to warn-- BAM! Another. This one went through the muscle in her leg. Straight through. It wasn't severe nor fatal, but it hurt.

She fell to her knees, crying out in pain. She gasped in deeply, and felt metal press against her neck, past her strawberry blonde hair. Kyra spun, as to face her attacker. She blinked. Who was that?

It was a blonde woman, her hair in a mildly strange style. Almost like antennae. The ends of the woman's hair only reached to the base of her neck, but it still held a severe air of femininity about it. Her eyes were blue, and filled with malice. Her figure was slim, and completely adorned in form fitting black fabric. Just another assassin. But this one actually used proper stealth.

This one was trained. She was perfectly adapted to kill. And All Kyra could do… All she could think of doing…

She spun wildly, hitting the woman in the gut. She groaned, and let the gun slip a bit. Kyra jumped up, and limped away as fast as she could. Right to the elevator. She had to warn someone.

* * *

He came to a halt, arms up, ready to attack. And skidded to a halt. The girl was kicking a fallen man in the side, laughing triumphantly. The man had his hands bound behind him with what seemed to be a hair band. Well, that's Becca for you, isn't it?

"What… What happened?" Roxas asked, stepping forward, beside Becca. Becca put her hands on her hips in a surge of pride, and smiled at Roxas.

"He tried to attack me, so I bet the shit outta him!" She said, eyes gleaming merrily. She kicked the man again, and he made a grunt into the ground. Becca knelt over, and pulled everything out of the man's pockets, counting up her new possessions.

Such is the way of a street rat.

"You had me scared, Bec! I thought someone had 'napped you!" Roxas sighed, eyeing the stolen things, "How much you got?"

Becca shrugged, and began to rifle through the wallet, counting under her breath. On top of that, there were car keys, and some cards, "A thousand! Sweet! We could eat for… A month!" She looked at Roxas, eyes glimmering.

He smiled. Taking the car keys, Roxas laughed, "What do you say to… I don't know… shall we go out and get something to eat? A special treat for our victory?"

"That is splendid idea, my dear Roxas…" Becca said, smiling broadly.


	3. Chapter 3 Dei or Die?

AUTHOR'S STUFF!_ Sorry for the long wait, guys! I've been looking for inspiration, and my inability to write Zexion was bugging me pretty bad._

_Most of this was typed pretty late at night, so please inform me of any typos!_

NOTE: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ('Cept for Dei) BELONG TO ME! SO DON'T BURNINATE ME FOR USING THEM! I'm not making any money for this,

**Again! Warnings: The Surgeon General warns that this fanfiction can cause AU-minded-ness, optical bleeding, wanting more, confusion, possible inclination to wear a fedora, shipping wars (not 'till later, but they are coming. I know it.), WTF moments, and slight headaches. Please see the back of the box for full list of side effects.**

_A slight note on this chapter: I stink at Zexion. I really do. Don't hate me for it, m'mkay? I'm just writing this as I go._

_Futerhermore, all questions regarding this fic should be submitted in the form of comments. I love comments. They make me happy. BUT NO FLAMING, DAMMIT! Thank you for your time._

_

* * *

_

The lack of light was so frustrating. He couldn't get /any/ work done these days. The lights had been out for nearly a day now. Well, in his office, at least. He hadn't left his room since he entered. And, honestly, he really didn't feel like being anywhere else. But a person can only take minimal light for a certain amount of time before they became twitchy and unpleasant to be around. Well, he didn't give a damn about wither he was pleasant to be around or not. Zexion was rarely in a 'people' mood, and what had happened yesterday had made sure to keep him in a 'leave me alone' state for a while.

Scribbling a note rather furiously, he then dropped the pen. Those bastards. The ShinRas were getting more and more ruthless by the day. The receptionist had lost an /arm/ because of them! It had not been a pleasant 48 hours. Not at all. Standing from his rather stiff chair, the Cloaked Schemer adjusted his coat slightly, and strode into the hall, towards the elevator. He passed a door marked with a large 'X' and scrunched his nose.

Luxord's smoking habits were revolting. Cigarettes were one thing, but the massive amounts of Cigars the Gambler of Fate took in every day was disgusting. As was the smell, especially for one who could smell a dirty dog walking into the lower basement all the way from the eighth floor.. Pressing the button that bore the arrow pointing down, he waited, going over what had happened once more.

It was simple enough at first. Dei had to pick up some supplies and a lunch at the grocery down the road, and he had been selected to go with her. They were on good enough terms. And everything had been fine. Perfectly, utterly fine. Until /they/ had shown up. It was his luck that three of those who were called 'The Turks' were there. Tseng, Elena, and Reno. And, naturally, a verbal squabble had ensued upon the ShinRa employees figuring out that Dei and Zexion were two fruit stands away.

He couldn't remember what had been said, or which one of them had said it. But either he or Dei had made the reply that set Reno off into an aggressive rage. That shockstick hurt. Quite a bit. Zexion was just now finally getting back the feeling in his arm. After that, all hell broke loose. It had all happened so fast, and neither he nor Dei… Neither was skilled with fighting. So they had tried to do the smartest thing, and retreat.

That son of a bitch, Tseng. It had been one hell of a lucky shot. The gun must have had a massive caliber for its size. It had only taken one shot. After Dei fell down, the Turks scrambled out of there like the rats they were. It had been a long three hours at the hospital. But they had finally told them that the receptionist would live, but would lose the arm.

Five had told him that Dei had arrived back this morning. She had already procured an advanced prosthetic. From what he heard, it was connected to her flesh, bone, and nerves, reacting and moving like a real arm. So she should most defiantly be in her little hide-away, right? Well… Knowing Dei…

The elevator doors slid open, and Six stepped quickly inside. Pressing the button labeled 'L', he stepped back, leaning against the wall of the elevator. The wallpaper choice amused him. Pies? If Superior wanted to keep his obsession a secret, it would be wiser /not/ to leave little hints scattered about the building. After a moment, the elevator finally came to a halt, and the doors opened to the ground floor. The Reception Hall.

A girl was sitting at a fancy desk at the end nearest the elevator, talking into a headset in a falsely-cheery tone, taking notes with her intact left hand. It was a good thing she had been born left-handed. Her hair was shorter even than Zexion's, namely in the bangs. They hung over her face in a similar style, but this was mostly because that was how the stylist had first placed it after cutting ten solid inches of hair off of the girl's skull.

Boyishly short, yet very feminine in style, it was a common paradox to be seen on Dei. Her black suit was slightly tighter and more form-fitting than that of the actual Organization Members. She was adorned in a sling, and her right 'arm' was currently resting in it, the hand curled up and completely hidden from view, no matter what angle you looked from. Her ears bore very interesting earrings. A charm dangled from each ear. Pink. Revolver-shaped.

Her eyes looked very tired, and this insomniac look was not helped by the small amount of eyeliner she had put on. Something was off about her, though. Zexion could tell it from just glancing at her.

As she bid goodbye to whoever she was speaking to, she dropped the pen, and pressed a button on the phone, removing the head phones swiftly. She hadn't noticed Zexion yet, and was looking at her notes rather distractedly.

"Hey, Dei…" Six said, trying not to startle her. The girl looked up, and then beamed at Zexion, standing quickly from her chair. The only one in the whole building that was shorter than himself. On normal circumstance, this would have given him the slightest ego boost, but not today, "How.. Are you?"

She beamed, the usual cheery glint flaming back to life in her eyes. But something about it was off… As if she were faking it, "Zexion-san… Uh, you had a call. I paged you, but you didn't answer…"

"Ah… Who was it, may I ask…? I've been busy with paperwork all day…" The Cloaked Schemer replied, mildly curious.

"Er… I couldn't understand him that well… He had a bit of an accent… Okay, more than a bit."

"Ah… I see… I'll take a look at the call records later and see if I recognize the number. But, again… How are you, Dei?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled broadly, and said, much-too-cheerily, "Perfectly fine… Ooh! Look at the neat prosthetic they gave me!" She twinged and removed her right arm from the sling. She extended the fingers from the palm with a tiny whirring noise. The metal shone and reflected in the amber light of the dark-color-themed hall.

The dark olive rug, with the blackish designs, caught sharply across the lower wrist, whilst the dark mahogany walls, with the deep, rich amber lighting fixtures every other panel, reflected upon the rest of the hand, "Isn't it neat?" She asked, smiling broadly. Something was amiss in her eyes, all the same.

"Yes… Erm… That, it is." The Cloaked Schemer glanced at Dei, frowning slightly. Dei was always cheery, in light even of disaster. She had been with the Organization, as a Secretary, for two years now… And she hadn't been in a bad mood since. But she was off today. Being the master of illusions, he could tell that she was putting up an act for him.

"Dei.. You don't have to act like this." He said, looking at her now, rather than her arm, "You don't have to put an act, just because I was there…" He didn't exactly like situations like this. Situations where he would have to consult 'feelings'. Not his style, you see.

Dei blinked, and lay her arm slowly back in the sling. Her eyes grew dull, "Right… Sorry…" She shrugged, "It's just a big change, and I don't feel like cooperating with it yet…"

"I… See…" Zexion sighed, "Well… Once you get any news back from Superior, regarding the current status of our place, please inform me so." He smiled slightly, and Dei nodded, re-gaining her usual grin and gleam.

"Will do, Zexion-san!" She assured.

Zexion had taken a step forward, but stopped. He turned to face Dei, "Erm, also… Is there any news on a new custodian? The lights in my office have been out for weeks, and it becomes quite annoying…"

Dei sighed, "Oh. Not yet. Superior is still quite upset over the last one."

"Ah.. Yes.. What a shame that the last one had to be…" He struggled for an adequate term, "Let go…" Was that a good phrase for describing the ill fate the last one had met from that… 'Assisted' fifteen-story fall.

"I'll talk to Superior when I can… To see if I can convince him to get another one.. Or maybe make Xigbar do it."

"Right. That sounds good… Sorry for bothering you.." He took another step before adding, "But you really should be resting.."

"I have a job to do, Zexion-San." Dei laughed.

"Yet, you should be open to Sick Days, should you not?" Dei's expression was answer enough. He sighed, and turned, "Right. Well, be seeing you…"

"Ja ne!" Dei said, waving her left hand slightly, before picking up her headset once more. She placed it on her head and pressed a button, greeting the incoming call with a cheery, "Hello! Organization Tower, Receptionist speaking! May I help you?"

* * *

Kyra had barely made it the elevator. It was a service elevator, and a janitorial one at that. Why did they still have this elevator, considering that the member of staff that had previously used it was now… Terminated…

Whatever. She had more pressing matters on her mind. Like the lady chasing her with a gun. That was a good one. Speaking of which, a bullet fired through the roof of the elevator, missing Kyra's left knee by inches. At this point, the elevator stopped, and Kyra sprang to her feet, darting through the open doors into the parking garage.

She heard the roof of the elevator crash in behind her, and gunfire followed her. She screamed, and ducked behind the nearby Porsche that she knew to be Xigbar's. Several shots were fired, and the maid heard two windows on the car shatter, along with a tire deflating. Eight more shots riddled the side of the car within 30 more seconds.

She took the opportunity when the assassin seemed to be reloading, to dash forward. But she felt something catch into her foot. She screamed slightly, and fell, looking down at her foot. A small throwing knife was stuck into the side of her shoe.

"N-No!" She breathed, bringing up her arms in an attempt of defense as the strange woman took aim once more.

Gunfire sounded, and Kyra waited for the searing pain, and eventual peace. But it didn't come. Slowly opening an eye, she gasped. Someone was standing in front of her, aiming an orange-colored gun at the attacker, his head tilted slightly to the side, a foul-smelling cigarette in his lips.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Jason Versus Relena! Who will win!? -shot-

**FIC NOTE: This fanfiction is based off of my own idea, along with inspiration from music and a roleplay with my lovely JWs. Thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Duel!

**I apologize if I had you waiting for this chapter. cough Buttons cough. I've been working with it, and I've been trying to maintain personalities.**

_**HOLY SHIPPUUDEN, BATMAN! THAT'S A VEXEN CAMEO!**_

_Be afraid, be very afraid._ So Vexen is officially in the story.OMG.

Starting this chapter, I will be giving due credit to whomever played which character at the end of each chapter. Hope you like ;D

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! For the most part, Squeeniz does. Jace, for example, is (c) Silver-Kun.**_

**SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING! This fic can cause Nausea, Heartburn, Indigestion, Upset Stomache, Diarrhea, a need for Pepto Bismol, Optical Bleeding, Cheesy Smiles, Fondness for character that you previously were not font of, love of OCs, need to wear a Fedora, sudden obesession with reading up on the Mafia, and /not/ shooting the Author for her inability to write. See back of box for a full list of side-effects.**

* * *

****

A smirk crossed his lips as the hand not holding the gun moved up to his lips, drawing the cig away, and dropping it to the ground. He moved the toe of his shoe to it slowly, and crunched the now-dying ember at the end into the ground. Pulling the hammer back on the pistol, he awaited an answer.

Relena shifted, tilting her head to the left slightly, eyes glimmering playfully. Playing with the revolver in her hands slowly, she opened her thin lips and responded, "Assassination, my dear. What else? Why do you think I'm shooting at that--"

"The /maid/? Ooh, impressive. If I weren't holding a gun right now, I'd have to give you applause! Now drop the gun and give up, you crazy skank." Jace said, raising his eyebrows so that they disappeared beneath the hem of his black beanie. He shifted, and something moved behind him. Something bright red. A /tail/? How odd… Now that she really looked at him, Relena saw that this man had blue wolf-ears, as well. Rather odd. A crimson lion tail and blue wolf ears… He must be a…

"Right. I'll do that… When I'm through, of course. Now let me guess who you are… A delivery boy?"

"And funny, too. What a charmer." Jace retorted, smirking wider, "Hit-man, more like, sweetheart." He stepped forward, as Kyra wriggled behind the Hummer that belonged to a certain Silent Hero, just in case shooting were to start.

"/Sweetheart?/ I don't know what to say!" Relena tittered, batting her eyelids playfully, "So I'll shoot instead." She fired, but missed. Jace had moved out of the way lazily, and was now itching to fire back.

"Quick to it, ain't ya?" He said, amused by now. This assassin… "So lemme get this one straight before we start a gunfight, lady… You were intending to kill twelve of the most powerful, skilled, and feared people in the city single-handedly?"

Relena blinked, and then narrowed her eyes in frustration, firing again. Jace dodged easily, "Don't make me shoot you, lady. I ain't one to hurt chicks… Ain't my style."

"Just… Quit talking!!!" Relena shouted, growing very frustrated by now "I don't want to hear you talk! Just… Die!" She began to fire for real, throwing the gun aside when she was out, and pulling another from her belt, firing continuously.

Jace swore, and began to duck and dodge as best as he could. He felt some bullets catch his clothes in places, but didn't really pay it any mind. He was simply used to the sensation by now.

After the girl had emptied five clips, he straightened, and fired once. Relena dodged, just barely, and turned to gloat, saying, "Ha! And you think you're so--" She was knocked forward slightly by an explosion of flame. Poor Xigbar's Porsche…

Cringing from the now-roaring flames, Relena looked up to see the smoke… How had he…?

"Hellfire bullets, lady. Ever heard of them?" He replied to the shocked look on the assassin's face, "Now I don't wanna waste any more bullets, so can you please give up?"

Relena gave him a scathing glance, and fumbled with her handgun for a moment, as if considering dropping it. After a long moment, she raised it within the blink of an eye, and had begun to fire once more. Jace swore lightly, and sidestepped to escape the hail of bullets, pulling another gun from nowhere. His one was blue-tinted, a direct opposite in color to the 'Hellfire' gun.

He didn't want to kill the girl. No way. Her skills… Maybe the Organization could… Take her in.. As member number 12? She was talented beyond words, but she needed a little work… He would continue the fight.. And maybe he'd decide in a little bit.

He aimed, as Relena dropped yet another emptied gun, and pulled out a handful of the odd kunai from earlier. Both were about to attack simultaneously, when there was a clacking sound, and someone was standing between them, an arm extended to either, palms open in a motion to 'stop' them.

Jace was ready to fire anyway, until he saw who exactly it was. He lowered his gun, and shot at a wall instead, as leaving the bullet ready to fire was much to dangerous. The wall made a very large 'boom' sound, and began to freeze over completely. Nitrogen bullets.

Relena really didn't give a damn about the strange man now between them, and, instead, threw one of the throwing knives. The man standing ahead merely flicked up a hand, catching the throwing knife in the splayed palm, his long, thin fingers curling around the blade of said knife.

"Boy, what in the name of science do you think you are doing!?" He exclaimed, turning his attention to Jace, and dropping the knife to the ground with a clatter. One of his spit-shined black shoes began to tap on the ground impatiently, "You very well know that any incident occurring down here will very likely be blamed on myself!"

The man straightened, pulling his feet together, and his arms back down to his sides. Rather peacefully, he strode over to Number Five's Hummer, and ducked behind it, helping the maid up and out of the way. Leading her towards the service elevator once more, his shoes clacked and clicked in turn with each step. After whispering some instructions to the girl, he strode back to Jace and Relena, crossing his arms slowly.

"I need an explanation to /attempt/ to give superior, Jace." The man grumbled, the lab coat fluttering around his frame, showing the dark grey suit beneath. His very long silvery-blonde hair twitched the tiniest bit in the draft, but remained mainly stationary. He glanced at Relena slowly, and added, "And who is she?"

Jace looked the Chilly Academic up and down, frowning greatly, "She's a friggin' assassin, Vexen. And she decided to pick a fight with me, so I just defended…"

"Defended…" Vexen said, raising his eyebrows at the smoking heap that was once II's Porsche, "Is that an adequate term for the /carnage/ that you two have--." He cut off, and glanced back at Jace, "Assassin… How.. Good is she?" He asked, bringing a finger to his lips and sparing a split-second glance to the very-confused looking Relena.

"Heh. You're right to it, ain't ya? Well, she's damn good." Jace replied, re-holstering his guns, a smirk crossing his face.

"Really…? I'd expect she needs a bit of work…" Jace nodded in reply, and fished a cig from a carton he produced out of his pocket. Vexen slowly turned to face Relena, striding towards the girls slowly, looking her up and down, "Tell me… What is your name…?"

"Relena. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have orders to kill all of y--"

"From whom?"

"What?"

"Who gave you those orders?"

"My employer would rather keep his identity secret."

"Right.. And what did he promise you?"

"What? Er… Money. Payment."

"What would you say to someone who offered you that… Plus protection.. A home.. And a family."

"You… Get out.." Relena said, raising her eyebrows, "You're joking… Like you lot would--"

"We would. What is your name?"

"Relena."

"R-E-L-E-N-A?"

"Yep."

"That's a fun one… I haven't gotten to do one since Saix… And his was too easy to count…"

"Wha--"

"R-E-L-E-N-A… I like L names. They usually sound nice. L.. A-R.. And then we put in an X, I think.."

"X?"

"It's a family thing… L-A-R-X… E-N-E. Larxene. Can you say that?"

"Y-yeah. Larxene. What is that?"

"Your new name." Vexen glanced at Jace, "I'll get her to talk to Marluxia about it. I'm busy, and XI always has free time, it seems."

"Right… And I suppose I have to go.. Tell someone?"

"How on Earth do you figure these thongs out all by yourself?" Vexen replied tartly, striding off into the shadows. Relena glanced after, looking very confused.

"Just follow him and try not to kill anything…" Jace grumbled, taking a drag from his now-lit cig, and turning. He stomped off into the shadows without another word, and Relena looked off to where Vexen had been, wondering what lay ahead, and why she was trusting these people so easily.

Whatever it was, she was curious enough to follow.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Meet Roxas and Becca, two orphan streetrats with high ambitions. Little do they know that their lives are about to change forever.

CAST SO FAR:

Dei, Vexen, Tseng, Rufus, Marluxia, Xemnas in First Chapter, & Axel - Me

Demyx, Jace - Silver

Roxas - Buttons

Becca - Becca

Zexion - Xarsha

Larxene & Kyra - Kyra

If I forgot you so far, please notify me ;D


End file.
